


box of sweets

by lumiere_esprit



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Undercover Missions, bear with me they're short, feelingshipping - Freeform, its a collection of drabbles lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumiere_esprit/pseuds/lumiere_esprit
Summary: A collection of feelingshipping drabbles.1. Under the stars2. Undercover AUI am taking requests!





	1. Under the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Once again these are not beta read, so if there is any mistakes, please tell me!
> 
> If you like it, please leave a kudos or a comment! It makes my day.

~~

Summer nights in the forest came with clear nights and a cool breeze that provided a supernatural ambience to the already fantastical environment surrounding their town. It was a favourite among many in the town, and was a well deserved break from the sweltering, unrelenting heat during the day.

The days were spent out in the ponds surrounding the town as a relief from the heat, and small gatherings of friends and families congregating underneath the canopy of the trees in an attempt to escape the heat.

More often than not, the nights were filled with clear skies and stargazing for those who so desire.

Yellow, and with ever increasing frequency, Green as well, often frequented the meadow closest to the outskirts of the town. It was a small one, covered with small, lilac flowers that gleamed in the moonlight like they were the stars themselves. In the soft light of the moon, their visits to the meadow became a constant throughout the summer months, a reassurance of a blossoming bond between them.

~~


	2. Undercover Interviews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Green is a principal undercover and is asking Yellow to replace his school doctor after the previous one is arrested by his organisation.

~~

The outcome of the arrest was desirable, no matter how irritating it was to now clean up. It should have been a trivial ordeal that would have been blown under the rug shortly after it was over, but no.

Of course it had to be taken out of proportion. This kind of job could have been filled quickly and easily had it been kept under wraps. Alas.

If there is one thing that Green hates the most in this job, it is most definitely the interviews.

Ridiculous, time consuming and in no way related to his actual purpose at this school - yes, they were the worst.

The last person to be interviewed for the unfortunately vacated job was, to say the least, not at all qualified and grated on his nerves too much to ever be considered a colleague. However, this one… She was interesting, to say the least, and most definitely properly qualified. And a good conversation, although slightly unwilling to take the role at first. 

In light of this... predicament, he pulled some (not entirely legal) strings, and got her in the job.

He could most certainly tolerate her presence everyday.

~~

**Author's Note:**

> I am also taking requests! So if you've got any, please head over to my tumblr and send it to me there.
> 
> My tumblr:  
> http://smol-robins.tumblr.com/


End file.
